American Alliance Republic
Overview The American Alliance Republic is an independent nation with extremely strong ties to the United States. It was founded to reflect President Lima's ideals of a perfect system of government while still being modeled after the U.S. government. It is an island located in Massachusetts Bay, and its capital is the City of New Columbia. History The American Alliance Republic was founded on an Atlantic Ocean island in 2018. It serves as a loyal ally to the United States, with its founders made up of American citizens. The founder and president, Rocco Lima, had great love for the United States, and when he had the chance to establish his own country, he wanted the government to be based around that of his home country. It was founded as such, with some minor differences that he felt would be an improvement to the system. He spread the news of his new country to all the people he could, and those who were interested became the honorary first citizens of the American Alliance Republic. They were given housing and jobs to get started, and the nation has only grown from there. Terrain Climate The AAR's climate is comparable to that of Massachusetts, due to its close proximity to the state. It has cold, dry winters, and hot, humid summers. In the winter, you can expect to see a good bit of snow and the occasional nor'easter, and in the summer you can expected to see frequent thunderstorms and maybe even a hurricane. Temperatures can be as high as 104°F, and as low as -18°F. Economy Economic System Like the government, the economic system was based around the one used in the United States. It is a capitalist system, with citizens having the ability to own private businesses without the control of the government, contrary to communism. It was founded this way due to founder Rocco Lima's strong hate for communism, which he views as a total failure of a system. Industry Regulation While there is not much regulation on businesses, there are some regulations in place to avoid corporate corruption. By no means are corporations able to do anything they want. Rather, they are kept in check with noninvasive policies. Taxes Wealthier citizens are taxed more than less fortunate citizens so everyone pays their fair share of taxes. Social Programs There are social programs in place to assist less fortunate citizens with financial troubles like welfare. However, they must be able to pass a drug test in order to receive aid. Industries The two largest industries in the AAR are agriculture and retail, which makes up the largest part of the nation's workforce. This is a result of the Presidents's efforts to cause as little pollution as possible. Therefore, there is no manufacturing industry present. The only manufacturing that occurs is for the military. Military Forces The AAR's military is rapidly growing. The President wants to be ready for any enemy, as well as be prepared to wage war with nations who have oppressed their people. More and more soldiers have been enlisted in a short period of time, alongside the manufacturing of tanks and aircrafts. While it is still smaller than a great number of nations, the AAR's military hopes to reach a point where it can fend off stronger nations more efficiently. Category:Nations in North America Category:Pages related to American Alliance Republic Category:Pages related to Rocco Lima Category:Pages related to International Trade Association